


Perhaps

by Hippy_ki_yay



Category: Greta Van Fleet (Band)
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Kelly finds out, M/M, Moral Dilemmas, Sibling Incest, Twincest, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-29
Updated: 2020-07-29
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:02:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25582549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hippy_ki_yay/pseuds/Hippy_ki_yay
Summary: I don't know Greta Van Fleet or their family. I don't wish to. I have no legal standing or involvement with them, or anything or anyone, frankly. I am certain that this is not real. Please use common sense and self preservation when you are online (don't like it? don't click and don't read!)
Relationships: Jake Kiszka/Josh Kiszka
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	Perhaps

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know Greta Van Fleet or their family. I don't wish to. I have no legal standing or involvement with them, or anything or anyone, frankly. I am certain that this is not real. Please use common sense and self preservation when you are online (don't like it? don't click and don't read!)

Kelly gasped. He couldn’t even begin to comprehend what he was seeing-except, that, he  _ was.  _ Starting to. More than he’d like. The motions, the sounds… they were only too familiar.

He just wished that he wasn’t recognizing them as coming from his sons. 

What had he done so badly to cause this? Was there a mental problem-a perversion-that had been lingering and he’d just willfully ignored it until now? Was one of his boys addicted to porn, twisted in the mind, too eager to try, and had corralled the other against his will?

Neither of them looked to be in any distress-in fact, the opposite. Too much pleasure. 

It was unnatural!  _ So  _ unnatural, so gross, and yet.... They were his. His children. His sons. Sperm to fetuses to joys to nightmares, all in what had seemed like the blink of an eye but was actually fifteen long years. A decade and a half. Children that he had reared and guided, counseled in the ways of life, encouraged and praised. Had he been too loving with them? Too attentive? Not enough? Was there any explanation in the world for this? 

He wasn’t sure whether to blame them, himself, or some outside source. Did it matter who was at fault, anyways? The sins had already been committed. 

Incest. 

Homosexual incest. 

Male on male-boy on boy-identical hands moving and lips clashing and voices whispering. 

Kissing. Stroking each other. Legs tangled, hips jabbing, hands scrabbling over backs and then soothing the scratches they’d made. Hickeys on necks, purple just visible past two textures of sable hair and glistening with sweat-or saliva.

Did it make it better or worse that they seemed to be enjoying themselves (each other)?

There was no rape going on, Kelly supposed he could at least acredit that miniscule relief to the situation. And he realized that it was time to back away. He’d been standing, watching-horrifyingly fascinated, like seeing two trains collide-for much too long.

Back away. Just back away. 

Perhaps he shouldn’t have let them finish. Perhaps he should have stormed inside and demanded to know what they were doing, how long it had been going on, why they would do something like that. Perhaps he should leave them alone, and hope that it was just a phase of experimentation. Perhaps, perhaps, perhaps…. Perhaps he should go get a drink. 


End file.
